1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle shift operating device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a shift operating device in which the shifting levers are moved in a substantially parallel direction.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. One part of the bicycle that has been extensively redesigned is the bicycle transmission. Specifically, a bicycle transmission typically includes front and rear shifting mechanisms designed to operate front and rear derailleurs to move the deraillers laterally over a plurality of sprockets. The sprockets are usually coupled to the front crank and the rear wheel such that a pedaling force from the ride is transferred to the rear wheel via the chain.
In the past, shifting devices have been utilized that include one or more levers that are pivoted to wind an inner wire of a control cable. Alternatively, rotating hand grips have also be utilized to wind the inner wire of the control cable. The wires are coupled to the front and rear derailleurs to shift the chain over the various sprockets. These prior shifting devices can be complicated and expensive to manufacture and assemble. Moreover, these prior shifting devices can require uncomfortable or unnatural movements of the rider""s hands to operate. Furthermore, these prior shifting devices are sometimes heavy and/or cumbersome.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a bicycle shift operating device which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.
One object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle shift operating device with shift levers that move along substantially parallel paths.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle shift operating device that is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture and assemble.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle shift operating device that provides reliable shifts of the front and rear derailleurs.
The foregoing objects can basically be attained by providing a bicycle shift operating device comprising a first operating member, a cable winding mechanism, a follower link and an operating link. The cable winding mechanism is mounted on a first pivot axle at a first fixed location and is configured to be selectively retained in one of a plurality of shift positions. The follower link has a first end pivotally coupled to the first operating member and a second end mounted on a second pivot axle at a second fixed location. The operating link has a first end pivotally coupled to the first operating member and a second end mounted on the first pivot axle. The operating link is operatively coupled to the cable winding mechanism to rotate the cable winding mechanism about the first pivot axle between the shift positions in response to movement of the first operating member.
The foregoing objects can also basically be attained by providing a bicycle shift operating device comprising a first operating member, a cable winding mechanism, an operating link and a winding pawl. The cable winding mechanism is mounted on a first pivot axle and is configured to be selectively retained in one of a plurality of shift positions. The operating link has a first end coupled to the first operating member and a second end mounted on a second pivot axle. The second pivot axle is spaced from the first pivot axle and is arranged to be parallel to the first pivot axle. The winding pawl is coupled to the operating link and is operatively engaged with the cable winding mechanism. Movement of the operating link about the second pivot axle in a first rotational direction rotates the cable winding mechanism about the first pivot axle between the shift positions in response to movement of the first operating member.
The foregoing objects can also basically be attained by providing a bicycle shift operating device comprising a first operating member, a second operating member, a cable winding mechanism and a retaining mechanism. The first operating member is arranged to reciprocate in a first direction. The second operating member is arranged to move in a second direction that is substantially parallel to the first direction. The cable winding mechanism is operatively coupled to the first operating member to rotate in a first rotational direction and is operatively coupled to the second operating member to rotate in a second rotational direction that is opposite to the first rotational direction. The retaining mechanism is operatively coupled to the cable winding mechanism to selectively hold the cable winding mechanism in one of a plurality of shift positions.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses a preferred embodiment of the present invention.